If it Had Been Me
by Whadup5
Summary: In the last few Sonic games Sonic has had a few close calls. But what if those close calls never happened?
1. Colors: Mind Control

**My take on what would happen if the plan had hit its intended target. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This park is huge" Sonic pointed out as he and Tails walked to the next generator

"Yeah" Tails agreed "Eggman could be anywhere"

What they didn't know was that said someone was hiding behind the very generator. He was in his Egg Mobile which now had a gun and two large tubes filled with a purple substance

"Indeed I could" Eggman said to himself, "But I'm right here behind this generator"

Eggman waited patiently for the right moment.

"That's it hedgehog. Stand there and be a good little target"

He pressed a button and his machine activated, giving off a loud hum as he flew from the generator. Sonic and Tails easily noticed the humming, both looking in the same direction to find the source.

"Tails, is that you humming?"

"No, I thought it was you"

Being extra stealthy Eggman snuck behind the two, aimed, and with the press of a button Sonic was hit by a glowing purple laser.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled

Sonic yelled out over him before collapsing to the ground. Seeing this Tails took to the skies with full intention on taking Eggman down. But before he could reach him he was suddenly knocked down by a stronger force. Tails hit the ground with a loud thud. He looked to see what had hit him and was stunned.

It was Sonic who had knocked him down!

But Sonic wasn't himself. His eyes were dull and half open as the beam continued emitting the purple substance into him. Sonic held his arms, unmoving, to protect what once was his enemy. Tails dared to get closer

"Sonic? It's me, Tails!"

Eggman laughed "I'm afraid he can't hear you now"

"What have you done to him?" Tails demanded

"Me? I did nothing at all. Unless shooting him with my mind control beam that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to him. Does it?" Eggman asked smugly, stroking his mustache.

Tails took a second attempt at charging at Eggman; and was met with the same results.

"To get to me you're going to have to go through your best friend" Eggman informed before laughing

Tails stood in front of his once best friend. To get to Eggman he had to go through Sonic. But Sonic was stronger and faster than him. This was going to be difficult.

Eggman watched amusingly as Tails made several more attempts to get past Sonic. With each one ending with failed results

"This turned out just as I had hoped. And I only used a small prototype"

Tails got up from the ground once more and looked at his entranced friend.

"You know what would make this better?" Eggman asked, earning a glare from Tails

"I think that the only way to make this better, would be to have you two fight"

Taking in the order, Sonic glared at Tails. Tails started to back away, but as he did Sonic started to get closer. Tails couldn't even get past Sonic; a fight was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Sonic please, you don't want to do this. You have to fight Eggman's control" Tails pleaded

Sonic growled at him, raising his fist for the brawl. But before he could deal a blow he suddenly collapsed. Eggman leaned forward in shock while Tails attempted to wake his friend.

"Sonic? Wake up! Are you okay?"

Sonic opened his eyes and supported himself on his knees.

He groaned "Wha? What happened? And why is my nose tingling?"

Tails smiled "Sonic! You're back!" he said as he hugged his friend

"Yeah but where did I go?"

"Lousy cheap alien energy" Eggman began repeatedly slamming his hands down on the machine

After several slams he looked back and saw that he had run out of the purple substance

"Ran out of juice" He acknowledged "Well, I'll get more. Lots more! And then I won't just control one little punk, but the whole universe"

The two finally turned their attention back to Eggman, who continued talking

"In the mean time, enjoy the park. I'll leave you your own private tour guide"

Eggman left in quick haste. When he was far enough a giant desert boat rose up, with robot candy pirates looking for a fight.

Sonic laughed "Pay up Tails" he said as he turned toward him

"I told you he had an evil plot, coming here was a good idea. There it is straight from the horse's mouth"

"Uh, we didn't bet" Tails reminded

"Dang" Sonic said in defeat, walking away as the two shared a wave.


	2. Lost World: Robot

The gang approached yet another capsule. Using his device Tails looked it over, and the results weren't making sense.

"Something's not right" Tails said lowly

Sonic however didn't think to much about it "Must have missed this one"

He ran up to it to do his usual skit. Once he did Tails eyes widened

"Sonic! It's a trap!" Tails shouted as he tired to stop him

Tails was to late. When Sonic was only mere inches away the capsule opened up and he easily fell inside. The second after he was in the capsule sealed itself back up.

"Sonic! No!" Tails yelled

He tried to get to the capsule in the hopes of getting Sonic out of there. But before he even had a chance to reach it the capsule disappeared.

Tails was in shock "Oh no!"

Eggman however started to laugh "Looks like that hedgehog's actions finally caught up to him"

Tails fell to his knees "Oh man If only I had done something sooner" Tails said, completely ignoring Eggman

"If I had figured it out faster I could have stopped this"

* * *

Zor looked over his flower like he always does. Trying to catch a fallen petal with it instead falling to the ground

He sighed "Everything seems so pointless"

Leaping out of the trees was Tails. He stopped just in front of the zeti and glared harshly at him

"Alright Zeti, what have you done with Sonic" he demanded

Zor looked up at him "Oh it's you"

"Where is he?" Tails asked again

Instead of answering Zor just walked away.

"Better go and give the others the good news. I'll deal with you later"

Right before he disappeared he looked back at Tails. He said one word that only made Tails angrier

"Loser"

* * *

The others where back at Eggman's former lair, where they awaited the opening of the capsule. It opened with a field of smoke

Zavok took his attention away the keyboard as he started to talk

"And now, Sonic, It's time for you to join our services"

Sonic looked smugly at Red "You think you can capture me that easily. This was a fun ride but I think I'll go back to some Zeti butt-kicking now"

Sonic aimed for the door and started to run. But before he could even leave the pod he was thrown back by some kind of field. Sonic got back up and looked it over

"What the?"

Zavok laughed "Did you really think that we wouldn't take your speed into consideration?"

Sonic's smug face was now long gone "I was hopping" he gulped

Suddenly Zor walked in, getting the others attention

"Just thought to let you know that the plan for capturing Sonic went smoothly"

The others had looks of annoyance

"We know!" The said in unison

* * *

Zor watched Tails as he ran throughout hex, occasionally flying to avoid obstacles.

"Look at him all 'I'm such a great flyer' and stuff" he mocked

He stroked his hair and groaned "Makes me sick. Time to knock him down a peg" He decided before jumping off

* * *

Later on the others where in a part of the grassy field. And while Eggman was trying to repair Cubot, Orbot went over to Tails who was sitting over the ledge.

"If we don't get Sonic back, can I be _your_ sidekick?" He asked

Tails looked over to him "What? No! What kind of question is that?"

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought it might be better to work for you than Eggman"

Eggman turned over to them "Hello? I'm sitting right here you know" he called, trying to make his presence known

Tails turned back "Why would you want to be my sidekick, I'm just gonna fail you like I did Sonic"

"Now would Sonic be like that?"

Tails looked up as he realized the content of that sentence. "You're right, Sonic wouldn't be like this. If it were me he would be working his hardest to try and save me."

He stood up, a new wave of confidence coming over him "So I'm going to do the same"

Tails turned back to Orbot "Orbot, No matter what I will not fail again. I will save Sonic"

"It's stuff like this that makes me want to be your sidekick. Sonic was lucky"

"Seriously!" Eggman yelled, dropping Cubot "I'm right here. I can still here you" but they seemed to ignore the fact that he was even there

* * *

Tails flew down in front of Zavok, who greeted him with what seemed like a smile.

"Hello fox"

"It's Tails" he snapped back

"Whatever, I believe I know why you're here."

Tails nodded "Yeah, where's Sonic?"

"Ah yes Sonic"

"If you dare do anything to him, I am gonna-"

"Don't worry" Zavok assured "We're actually making him better. He'll be much happier as a robot"

Tails gasped while Zavok laughed and leaped away.

"No!" Tails shouted, taking to the skies to try and follow him.

* * *

Tails walked back to the others

"This is bad. They're gonna turn Sonic into a robot"

Eggman actually looked surprise "What! That's terrible"

"I know" Tails agreed

"I wanted to do that!" he followed "Lousy, idea stealing..." Tails growled at Eggman as he continued to cure the Zeti name

"Oh I don't know" Cubot said, who was now attached to Orbot "Being a robot's not so bad"

Orbot slapped Cubot out of the way "From where I'm sitting it's a nightmare. Who thought that putting this bucket-brain's head on me was a good idea?"

Eggman glared at the two.

"Oh right, It was you"

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, the world continued to have the life sucked out of it. As the energy was being taken away the Earth was being left as a white, lifeless field.

Tails turned on his communicator. Amy appeared on the screen in front of the dying world, and she was looking weak

"Tails? W-where's Sonic"

Tails scratched his head "Long story" he said sadly

That didn't help the mood "Well it's...t-too l-late for us a-anyway"

"Amy don't say that"

"Tails, s-save the w-world and k-kick some b-butt for all of us. T-tell S-sonic that I s-said"

Before she could finish the connection died

"Amy? Knuckles? Guys?"

Tails had a look of sadness "No" he whispered

"One by one your friends are falling" He heard from behind

Tails turned to see Zavok not to far from him

"Soon you will be all alone"

The same process of before repeated, with Zavok taking off and Tails flying after him

* * *

Sonic struggled against the metal binds that held him to the table. Zomon stood over him eating a sandwich while Zavok was typing on the keyboard

"You have embarrassed me for the last time. Now this seems like the perfect revenge"

Sonic stared him down "This isn't over. Tails will stop you"

Zomon rolled his eyes "It'll be fun watching you scramble your 'little buddy' like an omelet" he said, setting his sandwich on the table "Omelet...mmmmm"

Sonic had a look of shock before struggling with even more force. All the while Zomon positioned the machine over him

"I would never hurt Tails" he declared

Zavok turned back to him with a chuckle "I assure you, once your on our side, the idea will become much more joyous"

Sonic wasn't listening, instead he had his eyes focused on the machine above him.

"Enjoy your last moments of free will"

Zavok positioned his finger above the start button "When we return you'll be our slave."

He pressed the button before leaving along with Zomon. Sonic watched them leave. Once they were gone he let his head rest of the table and looked up at the machine. He had stopped struggling at this point and sighed as the machine started up

"It's all up to you now Tails. I know you can do this"

He closed his eyes and turned away as he waited for the machine to take over

* * *

They were getting closer to the machine. Currently they were on a bridge over lava.

"We should be close" Tails explained

They were almost to the end then the entire bridge started to shake. They turned to see Zomon and Zazz on the other side surrounded by rocks.

"Ha! You guys are going down! This energy machine had made us way stronger"

Both of them picked up a large rock and threw it at the gang, causing the bridge to collapse. Tails, instinctively took to the skies, leaving Eggman to grab the remainder of the bridge while Cubot and Orbot where left to plummet. Tails flew over to the other side. When he was safely on the ground he leaned over the ledge.

"Eggman! Give me your hand!" Tails called out, offering his hand

Eggman didn't get a chance to take the offer as the part of the bridge he was hanging onto broke, leaving him to fall. Tails stared in shock, but he couldn't do it for long with the rocks still coming.

He had second thoughts, but he still turned and ran off.

* * *

Tails ran across a metal bridge, not noticing those who were watching him from afar.

"Time for some REVENGE!" said Zazz "Right Master?"

Master Zik came from the sky and landed next to him.

"Correct. Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

"Aw man. Now you made me hungry" Zomon complained as he ran up to them

With one big leap he skipped the long distance and joined the others

"Let's hurry up and destroy him"

After striking a pose the three leapt into action

* * *

Tails stood alone, working on his communicator in the hopes of getting through to the others.

"Amy, Knuckles, are you there?"

Nothing

"Are you even alive?" he asked himself

Tails looked up at the clouded sky. He soon became frustrated and threw the communicator. But right after his anger died and he sat down and hid his face with his hands

"I've failed everyone."

Tails then recalled all those who he had 'failed'.

"Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Eggman, even Cubot and Orbot"

Speaking or Orbot, he remembered what the robot had said to him.

_"Now would Sonic be like that?"_

Tails looked up to the sky, the same familiar red enraged him.

"No. There's still time. I can still do this"

Tails ran over and picked his communicator back up

"I will not fail again Sonic. I will save everyone."

He looked over and could almost see the power draining machine

"And I know just how to"

* * *

Tails walked up to the Deadly Six, but this time he was annoyed

"I am really getting tired of you guys"

"Don't be so whinny man" Zor said "That's MY deal"

"Give up now and join your friend" Zavok commanded

In a blur Sonic sped up between them. Tails gasped as he saw what they had done to his friend.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked at him, his eye that wasn't robotic being grey and lifeless.

Half of Sonic's body was now made of metal, with his arm now a weapon. Tails, at first horrified, now had anger boiling up inside him

"When I get my hands on you" Tails growled

Zeena stepped up "We promise, you will be happy in our services"

Sonic's metal opened to reveal a purple light as he waited for a command. It only made Tails angrier

"I will never serve you"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Zavok replied "Destroy Tails"

With the new order Sonic pointed his weapon at Tails. Tails however got into a fighting position

"Sonic I don't wanna have to fight you."

Tails looked over to the machine, then once again into those lifeless eyes

"But if it means saving the others, then so be it"

* * *

Tails had a smile on his face as he had finally reached the machine.

He cracked his knuckles "Now it's time to shut this baby down"

Stepping up to the keyboard he was surprised to find that it was already turned off

"What? But who?"

"Me of course!"

Tails spun around to see Dr. Eggman along with Orbot and Cubot in a giant robotic mech.

"I needed some 'alone time' to supercharge my mech after you got me past the Zeti" He explained

"Faking my death was the perfect way. And now my ultimate weapon is now complete. Finally with the energy collected from the Extractor I can rule the world"

"Pity about the damage done down there. But there's still enough left for me to conquer"

Tails shrugged and shook his head before looking up back at Eggman

"The only thing that's gonna get conquered is your face Eggman"

Eggman smiled "Oh really? I don't see your friend anywhere. And I suppose you are gonna stop me?"

Tails nodded "Bring it on!"

* * *

With the battle finally done Tails worked on the Extractor. After typing for a small while he turned to the fallen Eggman behind him.

"Bet you couldn't reprogram _your_ machine to return the world's stolen energy"

Eggman stayed silent

"Ha! In your face Eggman!"

Before more words could be exchanged Sonic appeared in front of him, this time he looked mad. Tails backed up only to be stopped by the machine behind him. Sonic growled and held his weapon to Tails' chest with full intentions on inflicting harm to the fox. Eggman, seeing the chance, pulled out a special gun and blasted Sonic with a green light. Sonic backed up and went into a daze. After Tails got over his shock he looked over to Eggman

"What did you do?" Tails demanded

"Just watch" was all Eggman replied

Sonic shook his head and his dull grey eyes turned back to emerald green. He looked at Tails

"Tails?"

Tails was officially confused

"Sonic, you have your free will?"

Sonic looked himself over and chuckles "I'm pretty sure. But how'd you do it?"

"It wasn't me."

Eggman stood up and dusted himself off

"I bet you couldn't do that huh?" Eggman asked, not even giving Tails a chance to answer before laughing "In your face!"

"Eggman? You gave me my free will back?" Sonic asked with a smile

"Don't get used to the help. Cause I'll be back. I'll find another conch and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time I'll make them stronger" Eggman declared before running off

Eggman ran to the cliff and took off in his jetpack, leaving Orbot and Cubot behind. Once Eggman was out of sight Sonic shook his head

"Same old Eggman"

Tails smiled and fist bumped his friend "Either way it's good to have you back"

Tails turned back to the computer and continued typing

"Speaking of back, here's your energy back world"

Tails pressed one more button and pulled the switch.

"Bon appétit!"

In an instant the Extractor reversed, releasing the energy back into the planet. The world started to regain it's color and everything started to bloom

* * *

Amy and Knuckles cheered as they looked over the restored land.

"Hey Amy" Sonic call, with all his robotic parts removed

"Looks like springtime's come early"

Amy was so happy to see them "Thanks to you and Tails"

"Well Tails did most of the work" Sonic chipped in

"Aw shucks" Tails replied

Knuckles was quick to push his way into the conversation

"I would have wrapped this up sooner but whuddayagonnado?"

They all rolled their eyes

"Well since today has been so hectic, why don't we relax and enjoy the fresh green field?" Amy suggested

Everyone nodded in approval and headed for the shade under the tree. On the way Sonic stopped Tails

Sonic smiled "I'm proud of you bud"

Tails smiled back "Thanks Sonic"

"Hey are you two coming or what?" Knuckles called,

"Be right there" Sonic replied as he and Tails walked to get some well needed R&R

* * *

**Sorry about the half-fast conclusion to Robot Sonic. But the way Tails kept smack talking Eggman throughout the game really ticked me off. So I felt like this was payback. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
